<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plea by FlamesofLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556443">The Plea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofLove/pseuds/FlamesofLove'>FlamesofLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sad, Tragedy, Wistful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofLove/pseuds/FlamesofLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream a little dream, then dream a little more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dream a little dream,<br/>One where you lie in his arms,<br/>Secured,<br/>And pretend that's where you belong.</p><p>Dream a little dream,<br/>One where the meadows are green,<br/>And the sun is shining,<br/>And his booming laughter fills the fields.</p><p>Dream a little dream,<br/>One where you were given approval<br/>And they smile when they see you,<br/>Where they do not fear you.</p><p>Dream a little dream,<br/>One where you stand by his side;<br/>Not as a spare, <br/>But as an equal - a beloved.</p><p>Dream a little dream,<br/>One where everything is good;<br/>Boring but kind. <br/>One where you don't mind boredom if it means you get to keep him.</p><p>Dream a little more, <br/>Be good and stay asleep, <br/>Because it's only when your eyes remain closed do you see, <br/>Him that you desire.</p><p>Dream a little dream, <br/>And hope the Norns be kind, <br/>To allow you this reprieve, <br/>And let you stay inside.</p><p>Dream a little more,<br/>Try not to wake,<br/>Because even if the sun shall shine again,<br/>The dawn has yet to break.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This actually turned out okayish, I think. </p><p>This was prompted by the "the sun will shine on us again" line.</p><p>And idk how to tag this lol. </p><p>Thank you for stopping by :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>